


Honeymoon

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My Ateez OneShots [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, M/M, Smut, Vacation, Yunho spoiles Mingi, but he's a grown man, cheesy flirting, just imagine Mingi in shorts wow, mingi's like a little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Yunho and Mingi go on their honeymoon, and they're doing the typical newlyweds honeymoon stuff
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: My Ateez OneShots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599928
Kudos: 54





	Honeymoon

______

Mingi still couldn't quite believe it when he and Yunho got off of the aeroplane. He was giggly like a little kid and he didn't even see anything from the country.  
"Come on Mingi, wait until we're at our hotel" Yunho chuckled behind him before grabbing his hand and dragging him forward so they could get their suitcases.  
"Should we rent a car or call a taxi?", Yunho then asked the younger while they were waiting for their suitcases to be on the line.  
"I think a taxi would be a good idea, for now, we can rent a car later if we need one" Mingi said with a grin on his face.  
Yunho couldn't say if it was because of his excitement or because of something different but he couldn't help but smile back at him.  
They grabbed their belongings and left the airport.  
Luckily Yunho knew about the hot weather in Argentina and already told Mingi to wear shorter clothing so he wouldn't die of heat in an instant. And maybe also because he looks so damn hot when he's wearing shorts.  
They took a taxi to their hotel (for which Mingi wanted to kill Yunho because he thinks it's way too expensive even though he agreed to it only a few minutes before) and checked in so they could get into their room.  
Once they arrived in their room, or better in their suite Mingi first ran to the balcony and looked at the view.  
"It's so beautiful" he mumbled, rather to himself but Yunho could hear it since he followed him.  
"Not as beautiful as you," he said smiling, wrapping his arms around Mingi's waist and burying his nose in the crook of his neck.  
Mingi blushed and turned around in Yunho's arms.   
"God, why are you so cheesy?", Mingi asked, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck and smiling up to him.  
"Because I know you actually like it" the older replied, laughing while he gave him a soft peck on the lips.  
"So, what should we do today? Should we just relax a bit or should we go out and go see some stuff?", he then asked.  
"Well, I'm hungry. But don't you dare take me out into any fancy-ass restaurant. The hotel restaurant is probably the same class" Mingi said with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Anything that you want" the other grinned before letting him go and going inside again.   
Both of them quickly changed into some more proper clothes and then went downstairs to the hotel restaurant.   
Even if Mingi was used to it that Yunho took him out to some fancy and expensive restaurants where a small meal already cost way too much, he was more than happy to just go and eat at a more normal priced buffet where he can just get what he liked and doesn't have to study the card for half an hour to find something where he liked everything of.   
Yunho isn't someone who brags with money but he doesn't hide it either so most of the time when he took Mingi to dates the latter always felt bad that he spends so much money for him. On the other hand, he really likes to get spoiled every now and then.   
"Are you going to stand and stare here forever or do you want to get something as well?", Yunho, who stood next to him, asked, his hand ruffling through Mingi's hair   
The latter nodded slightly and made his way to the buffet while Yunho went to get a seat.   
When Mingi arrived at the table Yunho went to the buffet and got his food and Mingi waited for him to sit down again before he started to eat. 

"So, what do we want to do now?", Yunho asked when they went into their room again.  
Mingi lied down on the king-sized bed and held a hand out for the older.  
"How about you come here for a sec" he requested with a smile which Yunho can't say no to.   
He walked over to the bed and was pulled onto the bed and on top of Mingi.  
"What are you planning on doing?", Yunho laughed, supporting himself with his hands on the sides of the other's head.  
"Well, it's our honeymoon~" Mingi grinned, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck before pulling him down.   
Yunho also smiled and leaned down more to close the gap between them and kiss him on the lips.   
The innocence of the kiss didn't last long as Yunho soon asked for entrance by licking and biting Mingi's bottom lip.  
Mingi opened his mouth a bit so Yunho could push his tongue in while his hands wandered down his body and under his shirt.  
"Yunho..." Mingi whined, breaking the kiss.   
"What is it?", Yunho asked, the smile noticeable in his voice while kissing Mingi's jawline up to his ear where he bit into his earlobe.   
"You're teasing me" the man under Yunho groaned, both of his hands only loosely hanging over Yunho's shoulders.   
"Oh, am I?", Yunho questioned, letting off from his ear and wandered downwards instead where he bit into the skin that was shown by his v-neck.   
"Yes," Mingi managed to say, completely melting under the touch of the older man.   
He knew how much Yunho liked to see him with hickeys all over his body, showing who he belongs to and Mingi loved the feeling of Yunho's touch all over his body.   
One of Yunho's hands soon laid on the inside of Mingi's thigh, squeezing it tightly, causing a moan to escape Mingi's mouth.   
Yunho grinned against Mingi's skin while repeating the movement a few more times before Mingi grabbed his hands so he would stop.   
"If you're gonna keep teasing me, at least do it right," Mingi told him, a sly grin on his face.   
"Whatever you want" Yunho agreed sitting up and grabbing Mingi by the waist to pull him closer, letting no inch between their two groins.  
With an intense glare, Yunho watched Mingi's every movement while his hand were undoing the pants and pulling them down as much as possible in the position they were in.   
The younger's face flushed red when Yunho pulled down his pants including boxers and exposing his already, without touching it, hard member, making Yunho grin as he already had a plan in mind.   
"Don't you dare" Mingi growled, reading the other's face with ease.  
"You told me to do it properly, so no going back anymore" Yunho grinned, laying his hands onto Mingi's hips again, slowly circling his thumbs over the bone.  
"You're so mean" Mingi whined, lifting his hip to get some kind of friction to his member, but Yunho was sure to hold him down strong enough so he didn't come far.  
"I know" Yunho whispered against the other's lips before kissing him again.  
Mingi crossed his arms behind Yunho's neck again and held him close, not letting him go even after they both were in the need of air.  
"Now you're the one being mean" Yunho laughed after he finally parted from Mingi, even if it were only a few millimetres.  
"It's called payback," Mingi said, an innocent smile on his lips.   
"Payback in Form of killing your husband?", the other asked, pouting while eyeing the smiling male.   
"It's your own fault for thinking about that" Mingi growled at him, but still smiled.   
"You don't even know what I'm thinking" Yunho argued.   
"I know you well enough to tell what you're plotting," Mingi told him before pulling him down again. "You're definitely wearing too much, we have to change that" he then continued, tucking at Yunho's t-shirt.   
"Well, you are too" the other said, even though Mingi was only wearing his t-shirt and wasn't fully clothed like Yunho anymore.   
"No fair, you have to lose something first" the younger argued and Yunho complied with a laugh, taking off the shirt, revealing his well-defined abs. "That's what I like to see" Mingi grinned, letting his finger run along Yunho's body, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. "Now let's continue~".   
Yunho grabbed Mingi's hands by the wrist and moved them away, shaking his head in a playful manner. "You don't make the rules here" he reminded the younger before placing the hands above his head, knowing he wouldn't move them away until he told him to.   
Yunho then continued to undress the younger so he was completely naked underneath him. "So beautiful" he whispered under his breath, scanning the other's body to such an extent that Mingi couldn't stop himself from blushing.   
"Stop staring" he mumbled, wanting to cover himself up out of embarrassment but not disobeying the silent order by moving his hands.   
"Can't help it" Yunho grinned, sitting up straight again. "Turn around" he commanded and Mingi did as told, supporting himself and hands and knees. "What a view" Yunho commented quietly before raising his voice again. "Condoms?"   
"Suitcase... takes too long" Mingi mumbled under his breath, already struggling to keep himself upright while feeling Yunho's stare burn on his back and his butt.  
"So needy" Yunho smirked, lightly slapping Mingi's buttcheek, making the younger let out a small moan.   
"Do something already" Mingi quietly begged, already only on his elbows instead of his hands.  
"Only if you ask nicely," the older told him, pulling his cheeks apart teasingly.  
"Please, Yunho. Do something, please" the pleads rolled from Mingi's tongue without a second thought, trying to lift his butt, even more, to underline what he wanted.   
"Good thing you're so cute" Yunho grinned before inserting a digit into the younger male, once again earing a choked moan.   
Mingi could hear Yunho chuckle at his reaction but didn't say anything, instead, he tried his best to keep quiet, not knowing how sound-proof the walls were.  
"Holding back, huh?", Yunho noticed, inserting another finger with easy, making Mingi yelp once again, arching his back.  
"Neighbours...?" the younger said under his breath, unconsciously pressing himself further onto the two fingers, causing them to slip deeper inside him.  
"Don't worry, they won't hear a thing," the older told him, scissoring his fingers, opening the other further.  
"fuck..." Minho moaned in a high pitch when Yunho pressed on his prostate. Yet, Mingi wasn't satisfied with only the fingers so he grabbed Yunho by the wrist, turning his head towards him and giving him a pleading look.  
"Use your words," Yunho told the younger with a grin, knowing that he would follow his request.  
"Please... fuck me... properly" he moaned underneath him, still holding eye-contact.   
Yunho smiled at the words coming out of Mingi's mouth so he retreated his fingers from the puckering hole, making Mingi whine.   
"Look at you, begging with your whole body" the older grinned, lining himself up with Mingi's hole.  
The latter only hummed in response and tried to get Yunho to move but he only grinned and held Mingi in place by the waist.  
"Not so fast" he laughed, slapping his already reddened cheek once again.  
Mingi whined in disapproval and dropped his head into the pillow, shoving his butt even more up, hoping that Yunho would finally take him.  
"You're such a good boy" Yunho praised before slowly entering Mingi's hole which was still tight around his big member. "You're taking me so well"

Mingi couldn't form any proper words anymore, fully concentrating on how good Yunho felt inside of him, slowly reaching deeper into his body.  
"More... Faster... " he then managed to say.  
Yunho did as asked and began to thrust harder into Mingi, easily finding his prostate again, pinpointing it while continuing to thrust against it, making Mingi scream in pleasure, grabbing the bedsheets so violently that his knuckles turned white.  
Every few thrust Yunho took up more speed, holding Mingi steady in the same position.  
When he noticed that Mingi shifted underneath him, he was quick to react the male couldn't reach his desired destination, his own cock.  
"No touching" the older commanded, earning a whine from Mingi but he still complied and placed his hand back next to his head.

Although untouched, it didn't take much longer until Mingi was about to reach his climax, Yunho could feel him clench around him.   
"f...uck, Yunho, I'm... I'm gonna cum" he blurted out, meeting each thrust.   
"Me too..." the latter grunted, picking up the pace one last time before both of them reached their climax.  
While Yunho filled Mingi deep inside him, the latter painted the sheets white with his semen.

Yunho carefully pulled out if Mingi before lifting him up just as careful. "How about a nice bath?", he smiled, walking towards the bathroom.  
"That would be great" the other replied a sly grin on his face.

And this was only the beginning of their honeymoon.


End file.
